Marriage of Convenience
by Moonlight-Sakuras
Summary: "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. . ." - Shakespeare
1. Chapter 1

Marriage of Convenience

**A/N: I know I should be working on ****_Forgotten Past_**** BUT this got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave so, I hope you like it.**

**THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I WILL BE SAYING THIS IN THIS FIC!**

**All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No money is being made from this story or any others.**

Tittle: Marriage of Convenience

Author: Cherry-Blossoms-Girl

Pairing: Sess/Rin

Rated: M

Genre: AU

** Something you need to know:**

**In Japan you can live alone from 15 or 16. One of the reason is that high school education is not mandatory, and most foster institutions (orphanages) can only house children until they graduate junior high. So at around this age, these people have to leave the institution and they live alone and work or go to high school.**

* * *

** Chapter I**

_ Watching the light leave out of my parents made the tears I was holding back cascade down my cheeks blurring my already blurry vision. The continuing 'beeeeeeeeeep' of the heart monitor fell on death ears as I continued looking at the breathless bodies of my parents._

_ I looked on in silence as nurses and doctors came rushing inside the room - equipments not far behind- as they tried to bring them back. But I knew; they will never awaken again._

_ Someone grabbed my wrists and started pulling me out the room. I started struggling as the shock finally shook itself off; and I started bawling my eyes out, screaming for my parents. The person dragged me into the hallway where it betrayed what was happening inside._

_ I struggled against the strong hold the person had on me; but it held strong. I resorted to kicking and when that didn't work I bit into the person's arm, successfully escaping; I was just about to barge in when they pulled me back again, I screamed and trashed around in the arms until I didn't have any strength left in me._

_ The tears kept cascading down my cheeks even as I calmed down. The hold they had on me finally loosen and I started walking down the hall, to the door besides my parents room; the room where my older brother resided._

_ I stopped in front of the door to calm down my breathing, but seeing it was useless I pushed open the door. . ._

.

.

.

Doe brown eyes snapped open to come upon looking at the cream painted ceiling of her room. A dainty hand brushed away sweat glistened bangs away from her eyes, as she looked toward the digital clock on her nightstand.

_ 8:45am_. Sighing from exhaustion the girl threw the covers off her hot sweaty body as she stood up from her bed and made her way toward the bathroom. She pushed open the bathroom door and did her morning routine before standing in front of the floor length mirror.

There were times in life when one wished they could simply hide and this was definitely one of those times. Rin Koizumi stared at her reflection in the mirror and heaved a sigh as she walked out the bathroom door, towel tightly wrapped around her.

The dream she had was more like a memory you just want to forget and never remember, it was that painful. She had that memory-like dream for months after their deaths and on a single day, on one month, once every year– on the anniversary of their deaths, her brother had held on for a day only after the incident before his heart gave up.

She had no one else in the world. She had an aunt on her mother's side of the family but her mother and her lost contact before she married Rin's father. No one was able to find her, so she ended up at an orphanage until 5 months ago.

Rin shook the depressing thoughts of her head and began the process of picking her outfit out. She picked a tight black knee length skirt, a white blouse with ruffles, and a pair of black low heeled wedges. She dressed in her outfit before standing in front of the floor length mirror to put her waist length hair in a high pony-tail, leaving her bangs out. Once she finished she looked at herself – really looked at herself- in the mirror.

The quiet girl staring back at her was a stranger. The constant twinkle in her eyes and bright smile on her face was replaced with an emotionless mask. Rin knew the girl in the mirror was her, the act of always being happy and naïve she wore, was gone.

After months of mourning the death of her family, Rin had put an act of always being optimistic on; pushing what little friends she had at the time away. As Shakespeare had said _All the world's a stage_, so that must have meant that life is just a play, wasn't it?

Rin had concluded at the age of 10 that she'll put on an act on the outside- being her usual cheerful self- but hiding the pain in the inside. She had grown so used to this that she was surprised when it fell down.

The act fell on the 27th day of may. With a sigh Rin smoothed down her skirt and straighten her blouse before slipping on her shoes and heading out her bedroom door, down the small hallway that passed both the kitchen and living room, and out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the depressing chapter. . . BUT it's needed for future chapters and for the story to flow along. I'll update tomorrow for both stories **only** if I get reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

As Rin walked down the quiet halls of the hospital -after she had visited her families grave she searched for the room she had been going to for the past 10 months, she stumbled across the maternity ward. She was standing in front of the window showing all the newborn babies and she couldn't help but smile at the new life; a smile that was small and sad but a smile nonetheless.

She stayed for a few minutes watching the nurses and the babies before continuing on her way. She came to a stop in front of room 109 for patient Yue Inoue, she knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently for the 'come in' reply, she pushed open the door once she was given the okay and stepped inside before closing the door behind her.

She walked toward the bed and greeted the woman sitting on a chair beside the bed,

"Ohayo, Inoue-san" Rin bowed slightly in greeting before straighten up and looking at the slightly aged woman in front of her.

"Ohayo Rin-chan" Mrs. Inoue replied as she gave a bow to the head in greeting.

"How's Yue-chan doing?"

"Fine, the doctors say that she could leave in the coming month, seeing as the cancer hasn't reappeared. She's resting at the moment," Mrs. Inoue answered as she looked at her daughter in relief before turning to look back at Rin. "Will you watch her? I need to go home for a change of clothes"

"Take as long as you need."

Mrs. Inoue said her thanks before gathering her things and leaving the room with a last glance at her daughter before closing the door behind her. Rin took the seat Mrs. Inoue had occupied before putting her bag on the floor.

Rin hadn't been seating long when Yue stirred from her sleep, she looked around before her gaze landed on Rin. Her face split up with a smile when she saw her, Rin watched as she tried to sit up, winced before settling down again.

"Hi!"

Rin stood from the chair and gave a visit to Yue from the tickle monster. "Hi yourself." The musical laughter that filled the room was enough to lift Rin's spirits up from what day it was. Once she was sure Yue couldn't take anymore, Rin stopped and watched as Yue attempted to caught her breath, giggling occasionally.

Once Yue had caught her breath , she looked around again before looking at Rin expectantly. Rin chuckled quietly before reaching for her bag on the floor and opened it before pulling out a fluffy white bunny with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck.

She handed it to Yue who squealed with excitement before hugging it to death. As Yue was fussing over her new stuffed animal Rin took out a book filled with fairy tales, fables, and legends. Once Yue calmed down Rin took her spot besides her in the bed and began reading where they had left off after giving her a short summary of what happened.

By the time Mrs. Inoue returned Yue had fallen asleep by the medication given to her again and they had finished reading two other stories. Rin slid off the bed being careful not to move to move Yue to cause her more pain than necessary.

Rin grabbed her bag and put her book inside before sliding into her shoes that had been taken off in the first story. She faced Mrs. Inoue with a smile before straighten her skirt and blouse once she finished she took a good look at Mrs. Inoue, she looked more rested than she did when she first met her; she also looked at peace with the clearance of her daughter being cancer free.

With a smile they said their farewells before going their separate ways – Rin towards the door and Mrs. Inoue to her daughter's side.

As Rin was leaving the maternity ward she couldn't help but overhear a woman crying – extremely loud - from a room in the section. She looked around the ward and found a door slightly ajar; she was just about to continue walking when a certain phrase reached her ears.

"I don't want to give her up!"

Rin walked closer to the door and peaked inside; she saw a girl with raven colored hair with a taint of blue in a hospital gown holding a purple bundle in her arms, while tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"We don't have the ends meet to support her!"

"I'll leave the house then!"

"With what money?! Every last penny goes to the bill of the hospital!"

The girl wailed as she held – apparently- her daughter. Her cry's settled down into sobs then finally into sniffles.

"What can I do?"

"Put the child up for adoption. We'll at least get the money needs to support ourselves."

The girl nodded her head before giving her daughter a kiss. The older woman walked toward the door and Rin quickly hid around the corner; the clicking of heels faded away after a couple of moments and Rin made her way to the girls's room.

The door was left open a bit more and as Rin was pushing the door open more so she could go in freely, she saw the girl put something around the baby's neck.

Giving a slight knock on the door, Rin watched as the girl tensed before snapping her head to the door where blue met brown.

"Hi, I couldn't help but hear your conversation," Rin said as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Here's the next chapter of _Marriage of Convenience_ as promised!

We'll find out what Rin's going to do in the next chapter but until then I'll answer some reviews

**I Love Snowy Owls: Love the name by the way! You asked what was going to happen next you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out:)**

**Merry Mary(guest): I plan on having quotes from time to time on this story so Shakespeare will appear again. I'll give you a hint on the Sesshomaru part . . . he is anything but nice in the beginning**

** not a member(guest): Thanks on the grammar, I'll keep that in mind! I hope I have your continued support!**

**ChouRan: Thanks for the review! You'll get your question answered soon!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed I hope I have your continued support throughout this story!**

**Until the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW.**

Kisses,

Cherry


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage of Convenience

**20,000 yen = 212.12 US dollars**

**Fujiko means child of the wisteria**

Last time on Marriage of Convenience: _Giving a slight knock on the door, Rin watched as the girl tensed before snapping her head to the door where blue met brown._

_"Hi, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Rin said as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her._

.

.

.

Chapter III

The girl just stared at her, so Rin took a step forward so that the girl could see her more clearly.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to help you out in your _little situation"_

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you," Rin answered as she walked up to the girl's temporary bed, and stopped once she reached the end of the bed.

"Besides that woman didn't look too happy or very nice about this, um. . . problem."

The girl said nothing to confirm or deny Rin's statement. Rin walked around and stood besides the girl's bed and stretched her arm out in front of her; the girl only spared it a glance before returning her gaze back at Rin.

Rin put her arm down and let it stand by her side, before looking around the room for something to sit on. She found a chair not far from the bed and sat down, she crossed her legs and went into her business character.

"I'll make a contract saying that I will send you pictures every other month of the child by email, and _only _email. The child will not find out by me that she is adopted, you can _not _see her in person but any other way will sacrifice. You will receive a few hundred dollars every 4 month, but once the child has reached age 15 the money stops coming.

"Your hospital fee will be paid in full, and you will receive ¥20,000 by mail once you are discharged. I will only say this once so listen carefully,_ that woman will not know who I am or will receive any payment from me or you. _I will sign the adoption papers and once it's sined the contract will construct. . . of course this will only happen if you agree."

The girl said nothing only reached for a purse in the table besides her, before opening it and ravaging through it. Her hand came out with a small notebook and a pen, she wrote something down before ripping the page out and handing it to Rin.

Rin read what was on the piece of paper before nodding her head and putting the piece of paper inside her purse. Rin took a small spiral notebook out and a pen before writing down her phone number and name on it. She handed it to the girl before standing up and walking to the hospital's baby bed and took a good look at the sleeping baby.

The baby had milky skin with a hint of red in it and raven colored hair, her hand was peaking through the blanket wrapped around her.

"What's her name?"

"Fujiko"

Rin nodded she heard before walking to the door never stopping once even as she spoke her

"Call me once you are discharged I'll pick Fujiko only then."

~.~.~

"Rin-sama?"

Rin turned her gaze away from the wonderful view of the city of Tokyo to the wooden door of her office where a girl with dark brown hair wearing a business suit and holding a folder filled with documents.

"What is it Aki?"

"Your 5 o'clock meeting is here and the documents you ordered to be made are ready," Aki answered as she placed the folder in Rin's desk for her viewing.

Rin looked the folder over before standing from her desk – folder in hand- and walked out her office door with Aki besides her, saying useless things to Rin to remind her of what the meeting was about.

Once they reached the meeting room Aki quieted down and pushed the door open for the 17-year-old.

Once Rin entered the board room everyone fell silent as some either stared in silence and some in awe.

Rin walked to the head of the table and sat down in the big chair and looked everyone in the eyes.

"Shall we begin?"

A youkai with silver-white hair was the one that started the meeting. His tone was cold and right on point, making other fidget where they were sitting with his golden eyes landed on each individuals.

Not Rin though. And that made Taisho, Sesshomaru irritated, once he finished his part of the meeting he observed the daughter of Koizumi, Hioki. she was a prodigy in the human culture, having finished high school at the age of 13 and passing with high ranks in two of Japan's high ranked universities.

There was little things he could find in the research he ordered made on her, so he could do nothing to bring her down. From what he knew about her family was that once they set their minds on something it was very hard to detour their plans.

And Koizumi, Rin followed through with the generation of the Koizumi Inc. she had brought it up from the ground up in under a year under her hand and even extended it to the Americas, something her father hadn't achieved.

The meeting took an hour long, some talking about nonsense while some stayed on the business at hand. If the conversation strayed from the topic Rin always brought it back with little problem. There were two persons the business world feared and that was Koizumi, Rin and Taisho Sesshomaru.

No one ever won against them or managed to bring them down to the ground yet. No one knew much of their personal lives expect those that happened when they were kids.

Taisho Corp. and Koizumi Inc. had been at war with each other for years, competing to reach the top. Taisho Corp. had been ahead but that all changed when Rin took the reins,; now they were on even ground. And Sesshomaru _did not_ like it.

Rin dismissed them all with a wave of her hand and a glare as she read over some documents. If that wasn't dismissal at all, the one when she stood up and walked out of the board room without taking her eyes out of the documents, was.

Sesshomaru was the second to leave, vowing he would bring her down by any means possible.

* * *

Here's the next chapter of _Marriage of Convenience_!

**Merry Mary: Every good writer wants to make their audience keep wondering whats going to happen next, and I wouldn't be a good writer and came out and said what was going to happen. About Rin ripping into Sesshomaru I plan on it! ^.^**

**ChouRan: The baby comment won't be answered for a few more chapters. I hope I answered some of the questions about how Sesshomaru comes in**

I hope I answered some wandering thoughts with this chapter! If not I'll try my best in the next chapter!

Until next time **Please Review!**

Kisses,

Cherry


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read!**

Rin is 18 in the beginning of this story! The second part of chapter 3 was set two months _before_ the Fujiko adoption!

_ タイガー＆ドラゴン _ (Tiger & Dragon) is an actual Japanese TV show. It is awesome to watch and if you don't believe me go watch it for yourself, it has exact subs!

_ Ojou-san _means young miss

* * *

Chapter IV

By the time Rin got home from the visit to the hospital, it was around 11 pm. After the talk with the girl named Kiara, she had gone to her lawyers to have the contract made and then to an adoption agency to get the adoption papers. She spent a whole hour talking to an agent about nonsense, but at the end of day she had gotten what she gone for. By then she just wanted to go home and get some rest, but she couldn't.

After she had left the adoption agency she had gone to as many baby stores she knew and bought as many things she thought Fujiko would need; and gone overboard with how many cute things she saw, that she bought double of everything; spending quite a lot of her money.

When her personal elevator reached the penthouse the glass doors opened and she stepped out entering a stuffed living room, filled with the things she had bought earlier.

The penthouse used to belong to her parents so when they died everything had been put on hold by the court until she had been old enough to claim what was hers. The will of her parents basically said that when they died everything would have been split equally between her brother and her.

So when they died everything had been left in her name, including the company her brother, Takeshi, was suppose to take over; was now hers and a threat to Taisho Corp. her father's worst nightmare and fantasy. She snapped out of her thought and walked to the huge pile of bags in her living room.

She set about to fixing the food she bought into the kitchen, before taking the other things that did not belong in the kitchen to her old childhood bedroom. She hadn't set foot in the room in years, not since she was a little girl; not before her parents died and she was taken to the orphanage.

The walls were painted a pale yellow with white fluffy clouds. Her twin sized bed was a corner of the room covered in a white blanket filled with flowers, a small table was in the middle of the room filled with papers and crayons. The room was a mess. Since she hadn't touched or came in since she moved into the penthouse, it was collecting dust untouched by time.

Rin sighed before leaving the room and going to a storage closet to get a broom, dust scoop, and a mop before going back to her old childhood room and beginning to clean the mess up.

By the time Rin finished cleaning the old bedrooms of her brother and her it was around 3 am. She was dead tired by then and when she finally reached the master bedroom, she changed into her pajamas before going to the huge comfy bed that belonged to her, once she laid down on her bed she was knocked out like a log.

When Rin woke up again it was to the annoying ringing of a phone going off nonstop. She rolled towards the nightstand where the ringing was coming from and picked up the hotel's phone,

"Moshi moshi"

"Ojou-san, a delivery has arrived for you."

"Send it up." Rin hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Rin put on her robe – too lazy to change and waited for the delivery man to bring her things up in the living room.

After a few minutes she got bored on turned on the TV. She was watching タイガー＆ドラゴン when the elevator dinged. She looked toward the elevator and saw two men with a few boxes inside.

When the doors open she stood up and went to sign whatever papers she needed to sign before directing them to her old bedroom. They made two trips to the living room to the bedroom before leaving the house.

Rin signed before getting to work on the boxes. She pulled out pieces for the crib, and a folded up beside sleeper. She pulled the instructions out of the box and began reading the introductions on how to put the crib together before actually starting to build it.

* * *

** Icegirljenni: I hope I answered your question about the time skip thing. I didn't realize I hadn't put a caption saying it was 2 months before the Fujiko adoption, so sorry for the confusion!**

** Merry Mary: It is an honor to answer the reviews of my reader! I also like how Rin isn't a helpless kid in this story she has a strong front( like Sesshomaru's emotionless mask though nicer than him). I also can't wait to see how Sesshomaru and Rin end up together since I haven't written that far!**

** Playfully Serious: Thanks for the reviews and I also like Rin being business-y and Sesshomaru set on bringing his competition to the ground**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Kisses,

Cherry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IX

Rin woke up to the sun shinning on her face and a beautiful view of a clear blue sky for a winter day. She looked at the digital clock resting on her nightstand and saw that she woke up at exactly at five forty in the morning, the usual time she used to wake up at before she adopted Fujiko a year ago to go to work - only a bit earlier by a few minutes.

Lazily removing the soft, warm cozy blankets off her body; she stood up in bed and stretched her arms up high as if she was reaching up to touch the sky and giving up once she realized how impossible that was. Her legs swung to the side of the bed to touch the flush carpet that surrounded her queen sized bed, and stood with the grace of a person that was awaken way too early for their tastes.

She stumbled all the way to the bathroom three feet away, yawning into her hand Rin turned on the hot water to the shower before taking off her over large t-shirt and throwing it on the hamper near the door. She slid in the shower through the glass door to have boiling hot water hit her body full force.

"EEEEEK! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Rin squeaked as she danced around in the shower stall to avoid the boiling hot water from hitting her a deep breath Rin lounged into the water and quickly turned it off, gasping for breath as she looked at her now crimson red skin caused by the way-too- hot-water-to-be-healthy.

She took a deep to calm her racing nerves before turning on the water and adjusting it the right temperature this time as it poured down her aching skin. Her muscles relaxed as she stood under the raining water for a couple of seconds before reaching for her Shiseido Tsubaki head spa shampoo. The scent that reached her nose as she poured some into her wet hand calmed her senses before she massaged it into her hair and started her delayed shower routine.

As she got out of the shower stall she couldn't help but notice the fog that filled the stall. Sighing, she slid open the glass door and made her way to the sink where she turned on the water for a second to wet her tooth-brush before turning it off before she started brushing her teeth. After she finished she made her way to her room where she walked to her walk-in closet and took out a pair of matching underwear from one of the drawers in there.

She went through her morning routine in the bedroom before picking out a red blouse, a black knee-length skirt that was tight around the thighs while loose the rest of the way down, and black five-inch pump heels. She brought her outfit to her bedroom, where she laid it down on her bed before walking to her dresser with a mirror and began doing her hair and makeup.

She did her hair in a side bun with a few strangles out and curled to shape her face with her bangs held to the side by a silver hair clip shaped like a flower with tiny pieces of diamonds running through the center, letting the world see her simple diamond earrings, while her makeup was done light and natural.

Done with that she walked toward her bed and started dressing herself, adjusting it until it was perfection, she slipped on her pumps before taking her red designer purse from its place with the others on her closet wall and stuffing it with anything she deemed important. Once done in her bedroom she made her way to Fujiko's room, where she made a bee line to the crib.

When she looked inside the crib she found the golden eyes of her daughter's staring at her with a smile on her face and her feet in her hands as she gave a tiny laugh for her mommy. The look on her daughter's face made Rin smile as she did every morning she was greeted with her daughter's beautiful smile.

Rin picked her up and swung her around once before carrying her over to her childhood bed and began their morning routine of mother-daughter bonding. Rin changed Fujiko's diaper and ran a wet cloth over her – since it was too early to give her a proper bath- before running an unscented brand of baby lotion made specially for sensitive picked out a white polka-dotted romper with white thick cotton pants and grey fur boots, then took out her pink coat from its hanger.

She dressed Fujiko up in her outfit leaving the coat off and together they walked out the door and toward the kitchen, once there Rin set Fujiko in her high chair and strapped her in. Rin walked to the refrigerator and opened it to see what she had stored to eat. She took out her breast milk and put it in the breast milk bottle warmer, and waited until it was warmed up before preparing herself some cereal.

She sat down besides Fujiko before testing the milk on her wrist and giving it to Fujiko to drink, and started on her own breakfast while keeping a close eye on Fujiko to see if could hold the bottle properly by herself. Smiling in satisfaction seeing that she could, she turned her attention to her breakfast, her attention never far from her daughter.

She thought back to when she started producing milk for Fujiko. It was two months of having Fujiko in her care that she noticed her breast was leaking _something_; she had been awoken by the sucking being done on one her ultra sensitive breasts. She wrapped her arms around Fujiko and stood up, when she tried pulling her away she gave a small, almost inaudible growl. Shocked, she waited until she was done doing whatever it was that she was doing before checking what had her daughter so fascinated with her breasts.

When she touched the one Fujiko didn't suck on she was surprised that she was touching something wet, and sticky when she pulled her hand away. She had freaked out for a couple of minutes, before she calmed down enough to take a deep breath and think about it for a few minutes. She came up with nothing, so she decided to make an appointment with her doctor in the morning to get it checked out.

It turned out that you can make milk if the child keeps sucking on the breasts long enough to trigger the hormones to produce milk, even if you hadn't given birth*.

Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Fujiko give an adorable little growl to catch her attention. Rin turned her head in her direction and saw that Fujiko was done with her breakfast, standing up Rin collected her plate and Fujiko's bottle and walked toward the sink where she proceeded to clean the dishes up.

Looking at the time on the stove, she dried her hand and quickly made her way towards Fujiko's room to grabbed her diaper bag and coat before going to her to grab her purse and coat; returning to the kitchen in thirty seconds flat.

She grabbed two of the filled bottles from the fridge and one filled with only water and put them inside the pockets of the diaper bag. She put on her coat before walking towards Fujiko's high chair and unstrapping her before putting on her coat. With a last adjustment Rin grabbed their bags and lifted Fujiko into her arms and made her way to the elevator.

.

.

.

Rin arrived at Kagome's apartment thirty minutes later, without turning off the engine Rin got out the car and opened the side door and unstrapped Fujiko's car seat from its place before grabbing her diaper bag and took the car seat from the car before closing the door with her leg.

Entering the building, Rin walked up the stairs needed to reach the second floor before walking towards Kagome apartment door. Once she reached it she knocked swiftly and waited until it was opened, after a few seconds the door was opened to a bed hair Kagome. Rin gave a small smile to Kagome before passing the car seat to Kagome as well as the diaper bag, leaving quick instructions before taking her leave.

.

She arrived at Koizumi Inc. right on time to open the doors and deactivate the alarm. She entered one of the elevators and pressed the button for her floor. And waited the minutes needed to reach the top floor of the building while checking her email in her phone, the elevator doors opened and Rin gracefully stepped off.

She entered her office and was graced with the sight that her office hadn't changed while she was working from home. A black leather couch rested against the wall nearest the door and a perfectly polished table rested in front of it, two single white couch chairs stood facing her spotless closed off black and white desk.

She walked over to her desk and sat on her comfortable spinning leather chair, and started reviewing the work she needed to do for the day. By half pass eight her secretary arrived, and an hour later her nine o'clock appointment arrived; the first of many boring meetings.

She was facing the window enjoining the wonderful view of Tokyo in the morning, when her door was opened. She turned around in her chair and faced Taisho, Sesshomaru who was standing in front of the door with a blank look on his face.

"Take a seat, Taisho-san" Rin said mentioning towards the chairs in front of her desk. She watched as Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the chairs with his back rigid straight and posture blank, giving nothing of what he was thinking away.

"Shall we begin?" Rin asked with an equally blank face, and cold voice that can almost freeze ice. But she knew her tone of voice was nothing compared to the man seating in front of her.

All he gave her was a blank gaze before opening his briefcase.

.

.

.

(*) You may be surprised to learn that you don't have to give birth to nurse a baby — you can breastfeed an adopted baby. But only half of all adopting mothers who attempt to breastfeed will make any milk at all and few will produce enough to fully satisfy their babies.

It's the suckling of a child that triggers milk production, not an automatic physiological reaction that begins during pregnancy. Hormones drive the production of breast milk. Protactinium, a hormone created by the pituitary gland, makes breast milk, and if you stimulate the breast enough to increase protactinium levels, you will get milk.

An increase in the hormones estrogen and progesterone during pregnancy do help prepare a woman's body for breastfeeding by enlarging the ducts and alveolar — so it's more difficult to start the milk flowing in mothers who haven't delivered a child.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage of Convenience

A/N: Thanks to those of you who review _Marriage of Convenience_ I am glad to have such faithful readers. I am in the 6th chapter and have received no flames so HOORAY!

REVIEW CORNER:

**Icegirljenni: **Kiara will not be accompanying Rin to her house to settle down Fujiko. Rin is only dropping her off at her home since no one was there to pick her up expect her.

**KewlFoxyKatt: **Thanks for the comments! I also like Rin as a business rival and think its awesome that she isn't the weak girl as in the anime/manga. But she will have her breaking points in the future (;

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter VI

* * *

While Rin drove through the oncoming traffic, Kiara filled her in on her family health history so that if anything happened in the future she will know what to expect. After that they fill into a comfortable silence as they listened to the top hits of the day.

After an hour of only the music in the background and the occasional shifting of Fujiko, Rin spoke up.

"Do I need to worry about the father coming and claiming his child by any chance?"

"Huh?. . . Oh! Heavens no! I don't even know the guy!" Kiara exclaimed as she quietly laughed to herself.

Rin stared at Kiara for a moment in silent shock before returning her eyes to the road ahead of her as she turned on an exit to enter the highway.

"Then how did Fujiko come to be?"

"That's weird coming from a prodigy" Kiara replied as she watched Rin blush from the corner of her eye. Rin slightly coughed before clearing her throat,

"I meant to say was how did you meet the guy that fathered her?"

"Went to a bar, danced, got drunk, and ended up in some bed in a motel by myself."

"So you have no idea who he is?"

"Not a clue. When I woke up I remembered nothing from the night before expect the parts where I was aware of my surroundings."

Rin drove the car forward as traffic moved before turning on her exit. She drove down the elevated highway and navigated through the streets to arrive at Kiara's shared house with her aunt.

Rin stopped the car in front of a one story home, gave the check to her with the 20,000 yen written on it, and watched as Kiara got out the car and walked toward the front door of her house.

She was about to drive off when Kiara came out of her house with her aunt not to far.

"You witty fool!"

"Better a witty fool than a foolish wit!" yelled Kiara as she walked down the sidewalk away from her ridiculous yelling aunt.

Rin took that moment to drive out of that neighborhood and promised not to turn back down that road again.

* * *

Rin arrived at her house an hour and 30 minutes later and was now riding her personal elevator.

As she was waiting for it to arrive at her floor she looked down at the car seat resting besides her feet. She saw the shifting under the blankets and wondered why Fujiko had not made a single sound during the trip to Kiara's and now at the elevator.

Curious she knelt down and removed the blanket covering Fujiko from view and held back a groan with what she saw before her eyes. Even though Kiara was fully human it looked like she had some gift to birth full youkai.

The child looked more like Rin which shocked the be-jimmies out of her. The only thing that didn't resemble her were the golden eyes that seemed to stared right to her soul.

The elevators doors opened at that pro-site moment in her living room.

* * *

~A few days later~

Rin was awaken with the sucking of her nipples, she sighed as she pulled Fujiko from under her night-shirt and stood up in her bed with her in her arms.

She left her bedroom for the kitchen and began preparing a bottle of formula. She yawned as she looked at the clock in the stove and sleepy went back to her room where she sleepy fed Fujiko the bottle of milk.

At 3:30am she was dead tired. Instead of the endless crying at random times of the night as she heard people talking about, she got woken up by Fujiko sucking at her now sore/tender breasts.

For a human newborn crawling would be impossible but for a youkai not so much. In the first day Fujiko had been home Rin found she crawled into her bed in the middle of the night from her bedside bed, and crawled under her nightshirt to latch onto her nipples.

Rin fell asleep again as Fujiko finished drinking her milk and curled around her as she fell to the world of dreams.

* * *

A/N: I wrote a quote from a famous writer see if you can find it and tell me who wrote it!

As always review!

Kisses,

Cherry


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 7

Review Corner:

Icegirljenni: Right on the money! {Better a witty fool than a foolish wit} by William Shakespeare. I have heard and read it from one of his books but the name escapes me at the moment. I also agree with you on the Fujiko part imagine how she would have grown up in an environment like that

Itzy: Thanks for the review! I hope I make your guess correct

KewlFoxyKatt: Thanks for the review/comment! And it _will _cause some major issues

Okami: Your forgiven. I have no thoughts of abandoning this story whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter VII

* * *

~A year later~

Eye lids fluttered as the sun light beamed over them. Golden irises scanned their surroundings before they fluttered close again, porcelain hands came in contact with a warm body.

Porcelain arms pushed an equally colored body up and out of bed as silver-blue hair cascaded down a masculine body stopping just below his waist. Cold calculating eyes looked back at the bed in disgust as the naked female moaned in her sleep.

The Adonis that was completely male made his way to his bathroom, knowing the woman who had the pleasure of gracing his bed the night before would be gone by the time he got out of the bathroom.

When he got out of the bathroom the woman was no where in sight with the scent gone and bed made as if she had never been there in the first place.

With a towel wrapped around his waist he made his way to his walk-in closet with his hair dripping water on to the otherwise clean floor. He went through his clothes and took out a black business suit to his liking before dropping the towel and put on the black slacks. He went through his morning routine in a swift pace and was out his bedroom door in no time at all.

As he was making his way down the stairs and towards the exit, a high pitch voice cracked the silence of the house before a green toad like thing was praising the ground his master was walking on. Babbling complete nonsense; and he hated having his time wasted on absolutely nothing of importance.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes S-Sesshomaru-sama"

"Silence."

"M-m-my a-apologies milord"

"Jaken."

Taking the hint, Jaken left his lord in peace.

* * *

Sesshomaru already producing a headache left his bachelor apartment and took the short walk to the elevator. He pressed the button for down and waited patiently for the car to arrive.

Sesshomaru arrived at Koizumi Inc. for the meeting taking place with Koizumi, Rin in over a year since she was seen by the public eye. He entered the otherwise organized building and headed straight to the elevator.

When he arrived at the top floor he saw only the secretary's desk and three doors, knowing exactly which door lead to where. He stopped by the desk and waited for the woman to acknowledge his presence, when she did he was met with azure eyes staring into his molten gold ones. The blush that ran across her face almost made him smirk. The key word being _almost._

When he was allowed entrance to Koizumi's office he was assaulted with the scent of milk, wisteria, and _him. _His eyes widen in shock and since the chair was facing the city, no one saw his lapse in character. He closed the door behind him with an audible _click_ and saw the chair slowly turn around.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you're not reading fanfiction ENJOY YOUR SUMMER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

~ The Day Before~

"Mama! Mama! Look what Fujiko fond!"

Rin turned her head to where she saw her daughter playing in the snow and walked toward her to get a closer look at what she found. The small body that collided with her legs as she got closer to where Fujiko was made her stumble a bit backwards as she steadied herself and Fujiko so they wouldn't fall flat on the ground.

I looked at the little girl I held in arms and not for the first time I couldn't help but feel pride at the little girl I raised. Her beautiful black locks shined in the morning breeze, while her cheeks were red from running around in the snow, but what hypnotized her the most was her daughter's eyes; their golden hue made her feel as if she was being stared at right through her and right into her soul, where it held all her secrets.

Rin smiled brightly at Fujiko as she held up her hand to let her mother see what she found, in Fujiko's tiny hand was a tiny branch with tiny bits of snow on it and Hawthorn berries in the smaller sticks, Rin nodded in acknowledgement as Fujiko sprinted off back onto the snow to see if she could find anything else to show her Mommy.

Since Rin adopted Fujiko a year ago from Hashimoto Kiara, Kiara made no effort to contact her daughter or reply to the emails Rin sent with pictures of Fujiko so she stopped sending them all together and only sent her a few hundreds every few months.

Rin looked on as Fujiko ran around the park in her line of sight searching and playing with the other few kids also in the park, her attention never far from her daughter. The corner of her eye saw a flash go off in the distance and took that as her cue to leave the park and return to the penthouse. The paparazzi had so far left her alone and not re-entered her life since she avoided them every chance she got but if she couldn't evade them she simply walked right up to them and ignored them as if they weren't there.

She called Fujiko to her and watched as she turned her head to the side to say she heard before saying goodbye to her playground friends and vanishing from there to reappearing in front of Rin. Rin having grown used to it in the last couple of months that she had learned the technique, stood up from the bench she was seating on before picking her up and briskly walked to a section where they couldn't be seen.

"Where should we go next?"

"'Gome's!" Fujiko exclaimed in her cute childish voice. Rin giggled behind her free hand and continued walking toward her car. Fujiko's intelligence may be ahead of her age department but her speaking still needed to be worked on.

"'Gome's it is, then"

"Yay!"

Once they reached the car Rin unlocked the doors before opening the one for the backseat and strapped Fujiko into her car seat and closed the door before getting inside the driver's seat. She started the engine which purred like a newborn kitten before driving off, listening to Fujiko singing off tone to her CD.

...

Rin knocked on the door of her friend's apartment and waited for her to answer it with Fujiko resting on her hips. After a few seconds she heard the rushing of footsteps coming closer to the door, right before it was pulled open.

A slightly older girl stood panting in front of the entrance dressed in sweats and a t-shirt while her raven colored hair was held back in a high pony-tail, while her azure eyes looked at the girl resting in my arms. Before Rin could comprehend the situation Fujiko was out of her arms and in the one's of my best friend's.

Rin followed her friend inside and closed the door behind her before following the sound of laughter to the living room.

"At times I seriously believe she likes you more than me Kagome"

"Who says she doesn't?"

"Because I'm her mother" Rin replied back playfully as she watched Kagome and Fujiko interact.

"Na-uh. Right you love auntie 'Gome more than you love Mommy?" Kagome asked Fujiko playfully as she watched her face to see her reaction.

Fujiko pulled herself out of Kagome's arms and made her way toward Rin who had her arms wide open waiting until Fujiko was closer before scooping her into her arms and kissing her in the forehead. Rin watched as Kagome pretended to be upset; her bottom lip out and her arms crossed at her chest. The act didn't last long as a smile split her face before she got to her feet before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Rin, want anything to eat?" Kagome asked as she stood in the kitchen's entrance with the smile still on her face.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," with that said Kagome went back inside the kitchen and left them alone in the living room. She returned a minute later she returned with a plate filled with two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

...

By the time Rin arrived at her home it was pass Fujiko's bedtime and the full moon had reached its zenith. Once the elevator had reached the top Rin walked straight to Fujiko's room and laid her down in her crib before making her way to her room. She took off her clothes and put them in the dirty hamper with the other clothes that needed to be cleaned before making her way to her bathroom, where she took a refreshing shower.

Once she finished her shower she dried herself and dressed for bed; she slide beneath the warm comforter before turning off the lights and succumbing to the need to sleep.

...

A/N: The meeting with Sesshomaru will be in the next chapter. I was lazy when I updated chapter 7 so it wasn't very exciting. This chapter took a look at what Rin's life with Fujiko after a year.

Anyways reviews are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Rin woke up to the sun shinning on her face and a beautiful view of a clear blue sky for a winter day. She looked at the digital clock resting on her nightstand and saw that she woke up at exactly at five forty in the morning, the usual time she used to wake up at before she adopted Fujiko a year ago to go to work - only a bit earlier by a few minutes.

Lazily removing the soft, warm cozy blankets off her body; she stood up in bed and stretched her arms up high as if she was reaching up to touch the sky and giving up once she realized how impossible that was. Her legs swung to the side of the bed to touch the flush carpet that surrounded her queen sized bed, and stood with the grace of a person that was awaken way too early for their tastes.

She stumbled all the way to the bathroom three feet away, yawning into her hand Rin turned on the hot water to the shower before taking off her over large t-shirt and throwing it on the hamper near the door. She slid in the shower through the glass door to have boiling hot water hit her body full force.

"EEEEEK! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Rin squeaked as she danced around in the shower stall to avoid the boiling hot water from hitting her a deep breath Rin lounged into the water and quickly turned it off, gasping for breath as she looked at her now crimson red skin caused by the way-too- hot-water-to-be-healthy.

She took a deep to calm her racing nerves before turning on the water and adjusting it the right temperature this time as it poured down her aching skin. Her muscles relaxed as she stood under the raining water for a couple of seconds before reaching for her Shiseido Tsubaki head spa shampoo. The scent that reached her nose as she poured some into her wet hand calmed her senses before she massaged it into her hair and started her delayed shower routine.

As she got out of the shower stall she couldn't help but notice the fog that filled the stall. Sighing, she slid open the glass door and made her way to the sink where she turned on the water for a second to wet her tooth-brush before turning it off before she started brushing her teeth. After she finished she made her way to her room where she walked to her walk-in closet and took out a pair of matching underwear from one of the drawers in there.

She went through her morning routine in the bedroom before picking out a red blouse, a black knee-length skirt that was tight around the thighs while loose the rest of the way down, and black five-inch pump heels. She brought her outfit to her bedroom, where she laid it down on her bed before walking to her dresser with a mirror and began doing her hair and makeup.

She did her hair in a side bun with a few strangles out and curled to shape her face with her bangs held to the side by a silver hair clip shaped like a flower with tiny pieces of diamonds running through the center, letting the world see her simple diamond earrings, while her makeup was done light and natural.

Done with that she walked toward her bed and started dressing herself, adjusting it until it was perfection, she slipped on her pumps before taking her red designer purse from its place with the others on her closet wall and stuffing it with anything she deemed important. Once done in her bedroom she made her way to Fujiko's room, where she made a bee line to the crib.

When she looked inside the crib she found the golden eyes of her daughter's staring at her with a smile on her face and her feet in her hands as she gave a tiny laugh for her mommy. The look on her daughter's face made Rin smile as she did every morning she was greeted with her daughter's beautiful smile.

Rin picked her up and swung her around once before carrying her over to her childhood bed and began their morning routine of mother-daughter bonding. Rin changed Fujiko's diaper and ran a wet cloth over her – since it was too early to give her a proper bath- before running an unscented brand of baby lotion made specially for sensitive picked out a white polka-dotted romper with white thick cotton pants and grey fur boots, then took out her pink coat from its hanger.

She dressed Fujiko up in her outfit leaving the coat off and together they walked out the door and toward the kitchen, once there Rin set Fujiko in her high chair and strapped her in. Rin walked to the refrigerator and opened it to see what she had stored to eat. She took out her breast milk and put it in the breast milk bottle warmer, and waited until it was warmed up before preparing herself some cereal.

She sat down besides Fujiko before testing the milk on her wrist and giving it to Fujiko to drink, and started on her own breakfast while keeping a close eye on Fujiko to see if could hold the bottle properly by herself. Smiling in satisfaction seeing that she could, she turned her attention to her breakfast, her attention never far from her daughter.

She thought back to when she started producing milk for Fujiko. It was two months of having Fujiko in her care that she noticed her breast was leaking _something_; she had been awoken by the sucking being done on one her ultra sensitive breasts. She wrapped her arms around Fujiko and stood up, when she tried pulling her away she gave a small, almost inaudible growl. Shocked, she waited until she was done doing whatever it was that she was doing before checking what had her daughter so fascinated with her breasts.

When she touched the one Fujiko didn't suck on she was surprised that she was touching something wet, and sticky when she pulled her hand away. She had freaked out for a couple of minutes, before she calmed down enough to take a deep breath and think about it for a few minutes. She came up with nothing, so she decided to make an appointment with her doctor in the morning to get it checked out.

It turned out that you can make milk if the child keeps sucking on the breasts long enough to trigger the hormones to produce milk, even if you hadn't given birth*.

Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Fujiko give an adorable little growl to catch her attention. Rin turned her head in her direction and saw that Fujiko was done with her breakfast, standing up Rin collected her plate and Fujiko's bottle and walked toward the sink where she proceeded to clean the dishes up.

Looking at the time on the stove, she dried her hand and quickly made her way towards Fujiko's room to grabbed her diaper bag and coat before going to her to grab her purse and coat; returning to the kitchen in thirty seconds flat.

She grabbed two of the filled bottles from the fridge and one filled with only water and put them inside the pockets of the diaper bag. She put on her coat before walking towards Fujiko's high chair and unstrapping her before putting on her coat. With a last adjustment Rin grabbed their bags and lifted Fujiko into her arms and made her way to the elevator.

...

Rin arrived at Kagome's apartment thirty minutes later, without turning off the engine Rin got out the car and opened the side door and unstrapped Fujiko's car seat from its place before grabbing her diaper bag and took the car seat from the car before closing the door with her leg.

Entering the building, Rin walked up the stairs needed to reach the second floor before walking towards Kagome apartment door. Once she reached it she knocked swiftly and waited until it was opened, after a few seconds the door was opened to a bed hair Kagome. Rin gave a small smile to Kagome before passing the car seat to Kagome as well as the diaper bag, leaving quick instructions before taking her leave.

.

She arrived at Koizumi Inc. right on time to open the doors and deactivate the alarm. She entered one of the elevators and pressed the button for her floor. And waited the minutes needed to reach the top floor of the building while checking her email in her phone, the elevator doors opened and Rin gracefully stepped off.

She entered her office and was graced with the sight that her office hadn't changed while she was working from home. A black leather couch rested against the wall nearest the door and a perfectly polished table rested in front of it, two single white couch chairs stood facing her spotless closed off black and white desk.

She walked over to her desk and sat on her comfortable spinning leather chair, and started reviewing the work she needed to do for the day. By half pass eight her secretary arrived, and an hour later her nine o'clock appointment arrived; the first of many boring meetings.

She was facing the window enjoining the wonderful view of Tokyo in the morning, when her door was opened. She turned around in her chair and faced Taisho, Sesshomaru who was standing in front of the door with a blank look on his face.

"Take a seat, Taisho-san" Rin said mentioning towards the chairs in front of her desk. She watched as Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the chairs with his back rigid straight and posture blank, giving nothing of what he was thinking away.

"Shall we begin?" Rin asked with an equally blank face, and cold voice that can almost freeze ice. But she knew her tone of voice was nothing compared to the man seating in front of her.

All he gave her was a blank gaze before opening his briefcase.

...

(*) You may be surprised to learn that you don't have to give birth to nurse a baby — you can breastfeed an adopted baby. But only half of all adopting mothers who attempt to breastfeed will make any milk at all and few will produce enough to fully satisfy their babies.

It's the suckling of a child that triggers milk production, not an automatic physiological reaction that begins during pregnancy. Hormones drive the production of breast milk. Protactinium, a hormone created by the pituitary gland, makes breast milk, and if you stimulate the breast enough to increase protactinium levels, you will get milk.

An increase in the hormones estrogen and progesterone during pregnancy do help prepare a woman's body for breastfeeding by enlarging the ducts and alveolar — so it's more difficult to start the milk flowing in mothers who haven't delivered a child.

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Yes I changed my pen name but never worry I still have cherry blossoms attached to it(;

Enjoy the chapter!

...

Chapter X

Sesshomaru looked on as he checked his watch for the fifth time in the last two minutes, and noticed that for twenty long minutes Ms. Koizumi hadn't paid much attention to the world around her since the meeting had started – he checked his watch again- Oh, for the last twenty bloody minutes!

Sesshomaru had long since stopped talking and was just burning a hole into her head instead. Knowing very well that if a look could kill, she would already be eight feet under.

He took great satisfaction in his very, very realistic imagination of tearing Rin Koizumi into tiny pieces; which no one would be able to ever piece together if they ever tried. Scratch that. He would just have to torture her for the very fact that she was ignoring him in the first place, _then_ he will dismember her into tiny unrecognizable pieces.

While his mind came up with a thousand fascinating ways on how to kill _Koizumi Rin for ignoring him;_ that he failed to notice that it was now he that was being stared at with annoyance.

"Taisho-san."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly -his only reaction at being caught day dreaming on how to kill an annoying human female that was sitting right in front of him. _Oh, how he wished it was five hundred years ago_, then he wouldn't have cared who he would have killed if they ever bothered him with their presence.

He stayed silent in his seat as he stared right into Rin's dark chocolate colored eyes. Never once letting his emotionless mask fall off his handsome face.

"Shall we continue with this meeting without any other distractions?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

He refined from answering her, choosing rather to be his silent self as he passed the papers he was earlier discussing with Rin about, before they both spaced out into their own little world's.

...

By eleven thirty neither Sesshomaru or Rin had an agreement on the documents placed on her desk, so they were both forced to cancel all their other appointments.

What the documents had in their sockets could very well benefit both of their companies but also endanger it of falling to the ground; depending on how you looked at it.

With a deep exhale through her nose, Rin massaged her temples and re-read over the documents for the tenth time in over five minutes. She knew something was off in the wording; something they wanted to hide, she just couldn't figure out what that was.

She looked up at her companion of the moment and couldn't help but want to wring his neck for his completely calm posture as he talked through his phone with someone of importance, Rin believed.

When she re-read the same line for the fifth time in about a minute Rin gave up and leaned back in her chair.

As she waited for Sesshomaru to finish speaking, her thoughts drifted back towards her daughter. She had never left her for as long as she had, her daughter was never too far from her, so the separation every parent felt when needing to part ways with their young was much harder on her than what most expected. With a resigned sigh she got back to work with discussing the details with Sesshomaru, very much bored out of her mind with this meeting. She had no idea how her father and mother dealt with it for as long as they had lived. Hiding a yawn behind her hand, Rin looked on through heavy lidded eyes as they continued 'arguing' on what was on the documents.

She was deep in her thoughts when she felt a slight tug on her skirt, so when she looked down she didn't really see who was there, until blurry arms reached up as if wanted to be lifted up. Rin blinked slowly once, twice before really looking at what was in vision, she was shocked out of her wits when she saw a red eyed Fujiko with tears running down her cheeks.

Bending down on her chair, she lifted her daughter into her arms never once paying attention to the guest she had in her office as she comforted her daughter down. She turned her chair around so that it was facing the view of the city, and slowly rocked her daughter into relaxation in her mother's arms.

"Woman, why is it that my scent is mixed with that of the child?"

...

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED INTO MY COZY LITTLE HOME!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Rin turned her chair around and looked at the man staring at her with a heated glare while his face remained an emotionless mask. She opened her mouth to question what he meant, when one of her office doors opened. She looked up and found Kagome staring inside the room with a sicken expression.

"Rin I am so, so sorry Fujiko just. . . disappeared on me."

Rin looked at Kagome for a moment before returning her attention to Sesshomaru, who was still staring at her with his infamous glare. Rin waved Kagome to sit down anywhere in the room with one hand before pressing a button on her office phone for her secretary.

"What can I do for you Koizumi-san?"

"Could you order us some lunch?"

"Of course."

Rin closed the phone and looked at the occupants in her room for a moment before closing her eyes and exhaling a deep breath from her nose. When she opened her eyes again her expression had changed from boredom exhaustion to the calm mask she usually used when she was at work.

"Kagome could you explain the reason for you being here?" Rin asked as she looked at her long time friend who had sat down on the leather couch in the far wall.

"Well after you left Fujiko with me she woke up a few minutes later. She was fine for the first couple hours; then she began crying and whimpering. I tried everything to calm her down but she just kept it up! So I just thought if I brought her here you'll know how to calm her down."

Rin nodded she understood while running her hand in soothing circles in her daughter's back when she buried her face deeper in-between her breasts.

"Taisho-san mind explaining what you meant by your very. . . interesting statement"

Sesshomaru looked like he wasn't about to answer before he slightly titled his head to the side–you had to be watching him closely to notice- before sending Rin a withering glare.

"I want to know why your _pup_ has my scent mixed into her ningen."

Rin took in a sharp inhale to calm the irritation coursing through her blood at the words the _youkai _uttered and tighten her arms around Fujiko a bit more.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Taisho-san."

"Your pup has _this Sesshomaru's_ scent inbreed inside her blood. Explain why that is. Do I need to spell it out for you more, wench?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Rin held back the growl forming in her throat as she glared at Sesshomaru with murderous intent.

_The nerve of that bastard! Who does he think he is?! The ruler of Japan?! Snow ball chance in hell! I'll be dead before that ever happens!_ Rin's inner voice growled in her head.

With a mental shake of her head, Rin continued to glare at Sesshomaru as she spoke her next statement.

"No Taisho-san. I do not need you to say anything but explain what the hell you're talking about."

Sesshomaru, unlike Rin did growl. Low and deadly. If he wasn't known for his immense control Rin would have bet her blood would already be spilled, and her head rolling in the floor.

As she was about to make a smart retort, a knock resounded through the office. Kagome -who had been forgotten- jumped at the interruption and quickly stood up and answered the door.

Her secretary came inside the office with a bag filled with delicious smelling food. She walked through the tensed silence towards her employer's desk and laid the bag on the desk before hurrying out the door and not once looking back in there once she was out the door.

Neither Sesshomaru or Rin made a sound as they continued to glare at the other –Kagome having slipped out the room when no one noticed while she still had the chance- when Fujiko moved in her mother's arms.

They shifted their eyes to the small body moving in Rin's arms when they were blinded by a white light flashing came out of no where. They closed their eyes for a moment and once the light receded they were in a void of emptiness.

"Where are we?" Rin questioned as she turned in circles where she stood. A moment later she realized Fujiko wasn't any where near her, her breaths quicken as she began walking away from Sesshomaru to start looking for her daughter.

"Don't move from the spot you are in or you will get lost in the void that is my mind."

...

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I promise the next chapter is worth it, so bear with me in the next couple of days for my absence.**

**As always ****please leave a review!**

Kisses,

Cherry


	12. Chapter 12

**author's note: **

_So sorry about the late update! I moved to a new place and didn't have electricity and internet for about a week, and I lost some of my writings in the move so that also delayed my update! _

**Review responses:**

**Playfully Serious: **_I am sorry to disappoint but Sesshomaru wasn't the one to pull that trick on Rin as you saw. And I agree he is extremely pissed that he has a kid and he didn't know about it_

**Crism5on Cr0w**_**: **__Thanks for the review love!_

**Icegirljenni: **_I agree that things will get complicated but their questions and answers won't get answered for a while_

**Uzumaki-lover-forever: **_Thanks for the review! I'm sorry it gets confusing and I admit I get confused at times but I know where the story is going to go_

-_Happy Readings!_-

. . .

Chapter XII

_Last time : They shifted their eyes to the small body moving in Rin's arms when they were blinded by a white light flashing came out of no where. They closed their eyes for a moment and once the light receded they were in a void of emptiness._

_"Where are we?" Rin questioned as she turned in circles where she stood. A moment later she realized Fujiko wasn't any where near her, her breaths quicken as she began walking away from Sesshomaru to start looking for her daughter._

_"Don't move from the spot you are in or you will get lost in the void that is my mind."_

. . .

Rin looked around for the voice that echoed in the endless void, but gave up moments later when she didn't see anyone other than Sesshomaru in there with her. She close her eyes for a moment then opened them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glowing in the darkness, taking a deep breath, she took a closer look at Sesshomaru and saw that he had a glow around him that made him see-able in the darkness, she looked down and saw that the same glow surrounded her as well.

A flash went around the darkness and Rin and Sesshomaru were smart enough to turn around in place and try to find whatever it was that had made the flash appear. They found nothing. Another flash went off behind them followed by the sounds of a child's laughter, again they turned around to try to find what it was and for a quick moment they saw a small body flash before their eyes.

A blinding light appeared in front of them, making Rin close her eyes and Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes further to see what was beyond the light but was unsuccessful. A few moments later the light dimmed and something began to materialize where the light was. When Rin finally opened her eyes, she found what looked like a peanut floating in the air surrounded by the glow that also surrounded her and Sesshomaru.

She watched in fascination as the peanut grew in size to be recognized as a fetus of about fourteen weeks and slowly it started to grow into a fetus that had hair and could someone could define the sex of it. While all of that went on, a calming steady pace of a heartbeat with the calming sounds of gurgling water in the background, resounded throughout the void.

But throughout the whole process of the fetus growing into different stages, Rin only had attention to what was happening in front of her, the fetus kept growing and growing until a familiar baby appeared before her eyes. A baby girl with ebony hair and blue eyes covered in blood appeared, showing that the fetus was starting its life outside the womb already.

The baby girl kicking her legs and holding her tiny arms up while giving a toothless smile, was her baby girl the first couple of days she started living with her. That was her baby girl Fujiko. She took a step forward then another toward the image, not once heeding the voices that went around her as she tried to reach her baby girl.

She never noticed the glow fading away from her as she kept leaving her place besides Sesshomaru and got further and further away from her spot, she just kept walking forward as if she was in a daze and didn't know what to do if she wasn't holding her daughter in her arms.

Everything that surrounded in light was slowly dimming as she continued strolling forward, never once noticing until there was no light anywhere in sight. Rin was snapped out of her daze and quickly tried looking for anything that let her see past the dark.

She took a couple of steps back only to bump into a hard wall.

"I see you ignored my warning and proceeded to leave your previous spot. Now have fun trying to get out."

Rin gave a small whimper of fear and tried to backing away again, but the wall still hadn't moved from its spot. She felt a warm breeze on top of her head before a cause of movement behind her caused her to scream in fright. A hand wrapped itself around her mouth muffling her scream.

"Be quiet human."

Once he was sure she wasn't going to scream again he removed his hand from her mouth, his eyes moving raptly around the void trying to see if the darkness ended somewhere beyond.

"S-sesshomaru?"

The silence that followed got on Rin's nerves causing her breathing to quicken but never allowing that much air to enter her greedy lungs. Not being able to see nothing -not even your hands- caused many a humans mind to close down and make them do crazy things. Rin was no different.

After a few minutes of her mind going high-wire, Rin calmed down her breathing and tried to figure out where the heck they were. Together but quietly Sesshomaru and Rin started walking in a random direction trying to find a way out of that place.

. . .

_Thanks to all who read, review, and support my story._

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND LOVED!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XII

They have been in this void for hours not that they could tell since there was no daylight or clock to tell the time. They had been walking nonstop and only rested when Rin got tired and needed a break, but other than that they did not rest. They were determined to make it out of there life even if it killed them.

The entire time they had been in the void it had been spent in silence and it was starting to make Rin go insane with madness.

"Sesshomaru, can you sense anything around us?"

She was answered with silence. "Fine._ Lord_ Sesshomaru, can you please be so kind as to use some of your abundant powers to see if there is perhaps anything else nearby?" Rin tried again, all the while grumbling in her mind about annoying, obnoxious demons.

"There is nothing but darkness," he replied after a minute and the silence reigned down on us once again. Sighing she looked ahead again and let the silence rain over us.

* * *

_~With Kagome~_

Kagome walked inside her friend's office when she felt something strange pull her inside. Something that spoke of danger, something that if left alone would destroy everything they knew.

She sprinted inside the office and what she saw made her shake in fear. There in front of her were ruins of what used to be Rin's office, all the windows were cracked and when she looked outside every building were destroyed and the sky was the color of blood. When she blinked again she found that everything was back to the way it was, the only thing missing was Sesshomaru and Rin.

Something told her that what she just saw was a vision of the future. Something that would endanger everything that was living. Something so terribly evil that if anyone ever lived to see that future would rather die than live in that hell. Kagome fell to her knees- her eyes wide and her mouth slightly a gap in fear. The cry of a child snapped her out of her state of shock, she looked to where Rin's chair was and found little Fujiko laying there bawling her eyes out.

She stumbled to her feet and quickly walked to where Fujiko was lying and picked her up; wrapping her arms protectively around her as she backed away from the desk. Something of evil intent was in the room and something told her that it was watching them closely. With every sense in gear, Kagome carefully made her way toward the office doors, her only way out.

Once she was out the office doors she turned around and ran toward the stairs yelling over her shoulder at Rin's secretary to equivocate the building. Something was about to happen and she wanted no part in it, she would help anyone she could but she will keep Fujiko safe even if it cost her, her life.

The doors leading to the stairs came into view and she quickly pushed them open running down the flight of stairs. No she wouldn't take the elevator and she wouldn't take any transportation because every instinct she had was screaming at her to get out. Get out _quickly_.

* * *

So much can change in an instant. There is nothing that can prepare you for it. One minute everything is perfectly fine and the next? In the next you are transported to an endless nothingness, pulling from the depth of your soul a relentless fear that can never truly be described.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the short chapter! But I'm trying to keep this story going and with school going on the updates will be going more slowly.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

When Kagome finally left the building in her hurry to get out she was out of breath and red in the face. Once she regained her breath back she looked back to see how far she had gotten and was happy with how much distanced she gained, but displeased that she could still feel the evil presence of whatever had sneaked inside the building unaware.

Standing into her full height she held Fujiko closer to her, walking down the sidewalks of Tokyo in daylight hours she noticed that Fujiko was strangely silent and had a very tight grip on her shirt. She stared down at the head of brown fluff for a moment before pulling her as close to her as possible.

Looking around the area, Kagome noticed they were close to one of her favorite pastries cafe's whenever she visited Rin at her job. Walking the last couple meters to arrive at the café, she pushed open the glass door and was hit with the delicious scent of baked pastries. Going over to the cashier she place her order of _Ikinari dango, Imagawayaki, Manjū, _and _Rakugan_, being told that her order will take a few minutes, Kagome found a small table to sit at as she waited for her pastries to be done.

Pulling Fujiko away from her so she could look over at her to see if she was injured or harmed in any way, satisfied that she wasn't Kagome took in her charge more carefully as she noticed something white poking out from somewhere. Finding the object of her focus, she found it being a lock of Fujiko's hair having turned a silver/white color making it stand out against her dark chocolate hair. Twirling the strand of hair around one of her fingers Kagome thought about all the odd occurrences happening and couldn't help but wonder what in the world the Kamis were thinking playing games like this.

.

.

.

**Author's note:** I know it's super short but I'll promise to get in more work in this next week. As for updates I'll update once a week if I can, if I can't please be patient with me.

**Vocabulary:**

_Ikinari dango -_ a steamed bun with a chunk of sweet potato and _anko _(red bean paste) in the center

_Imagawayaki - anko_ surrounded in a disc of fried dough covering

_Manjū - _steamed cakes of _an_ surrounded by a flour mixture, available in many shapes such as peaches, rabbits, and matsutake (松茸) mushrooms

_Rakugan - _a small, very solid and sweet cake which is made of rice flour and mizuame (water candy)

.

.

_**Review acknowledgements:**_

**overninethousand: **read profile

_**Please review! Honesty is appreciated!**_


End file.
